heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Universe: Justice League Unlimited Fan Collection
DC Universe: Justice League Unlimited Fan Collection is an Action figure line based on the highly popular ''Justice League'' and Justice League Unlimited animated series. Though it was based on the show(s), the line has continued well beyond it, and has been re-branded in 2008, as a Target exclusive (in the US). Mattel announced in February 2011 that the line would come to an end later in the year with the final figures being released on the Mattel website including the final two three-packs, a seven-pack as well as the three exclusive Con three-packs being made available to the public. History The line itself has gone through many name changes. Justice League/Justice League Mission Vision The idea for the figures began as DC Direct sculpts by sculptor, Karen Palinko, which were later handed over to Mattel. They were then released under the Justice League line. They all sported nearly the same look as the original sculpts. Later on newer sculpts were made for all the heroes (except Hawkgirl) to add articulation and accommodate large accessories. Aquaman was later added, making the total number of heroes eight. Three villains were also produced, Lex Luthor, the Ultra-Humanite and Darkseid. Justice League Unlimited As the show moved onto newer territory, so did the figures. The basic concept was to sell smaller packaged collectible single figures (with repaints) and then a sort of quick-builder's 3-pack featuring three original characters with one or two of the original seven members included. The single figures were packed in with an accessory and a collectible card. The number of villains in the line were still few however, as only Sinestro, Amazo, Bizarro, and Brainiac were released. Justice League Unlimited, released in blue cards, as it is, lasted for two series (as Series 1 and 2). The rarest figure in the line is that of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. 100 copies of the figure were made and then the molds were destroyed. The figures were packaged on a special green and red card and autographed by Bruce Timm. The figures were given as a Christmas gift in 2005 to employees of the animation studio who worked on the show. Mattel has definitively stated, in multiple published reports, that there will be no Green Lantern Hal Jordan figures made available to the general public. DC Superheroes Re-branding the 2003 Batman toy line and creating a new Superman line in DC Superheroes, Mattel decided to take Justice League Unlimited into the new brand as well, effectively creating three sub-brands within one umbrella brand. The new packaging mirrored both Batman and Superman in design. The collectible cards in singles were removed and variants of figures that are not accurate to the show were dropped. This line basically offered original Batman, Superman and Flash for new collectors in original suits with various accessories and certain themed 3-packs such as three collectible Justice Lords packs, two Green Lantern Corps packs and a Martian Manhunter 3-pack with faithful character representations. The number of villains also began to increase to include characters such as Mirror Master, Copperhead, Lex Luthor, Star Sapphire, Volcana, Deadshot, and Joker; however, many of the villain figures (most notably Deadshot, Star Sapphire, and Volcana) suffered shoddy distribution by Mattel, making them among the rarest of the mass-marketed figures. The yellow carded figures also lasted for two series, before DC Superheroes lines revamped their packaging into new purple cards with DC Comics inspired stars and dashes visible on the packaging. However the sixth series marked the return to non show-accurate repaints in single figure packs. The sixth series also marked the expansion of the Justice League Unlimited line slightly beyond its previous limits within the show, by introducing a more comic-accurate repaint of Bizarro, a Black Canary in fishnet stockings, and a Joker figure with a removable Red Hood mask accessory. DC Universe Fan Collection With the re-branding of DC Superheroes into DC Universe, the JLU line followed suit beginning with series 7. The future of the line was finally announced around the 2008 International Toy Fair in New York City. After most brick and mortar retail outlets abandoned JLU, Mattel and Target partnered up to bring the line out as an in-store exclusive. Outside the US, JLU has had only the one wave of 2009 singles surface at Toys r Us in Canada. These same single pack figures have also been showing up at discount in Big Lots stores throughout the USA. The line continued with their comic-inspired repaints (such as Black-suit Superman, Classic Batman and Elongated Man), paint corrections (Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Dr. Fate and Zatanna), a continuation of Batman villains (from The New Batman Adventures, such as Bane, Scarecrow, Harley Quinn etc.) and brings to the table new lead characters (such as the Question and Captain Atom) and more background characters (from the Justice League and the Secret Society). By mid-2011, all of the expanded Justice League were made into figures except: The Creeper, Crimson Avenger (both costumes), Dr. Mid-Nite, Gypsy, Johnny Thunder & Thunderbolt, S.T.R.I.P.E. (both armours), and Speedy. Characters who were mentioned but didn't appear in any DCAU episodes such as Plastic Man and Cyborg started appearing in late 2009. Non-show characters to appear in the line include Superwoman, Firestorm, Ryan Choi Atom, Ultraman, Omac and the Doom Patrol. Packaging The line, in its various incarnations, has explored several types of packaging - single, 2-packs, 3-packs, 4-packs (as Justice League Toys "R" Us exclusives), 6-packs (as Target exclusives), and 7-pack (featuring the original members as Toys "R" Us exclusives both in the 3" and 4.5" scales.) Once it was integrated into the DC Superheroes line, JLU sported redesigned orange packing, and followed suit when its 'sister' brand was redesigned with purple packaging in 2006. Since it was part of the DC Universe re-brand, the packaging was in a form of the DC Universe Classics packaging (including character bios) with animated touches placed on it. Beginning in March 2010, the packing changes to the DC Comics' 75th Anniversary brand. 4-packs have been available at the Mattel Collector site. These are not actual 4-packs per se, but singles that are bundled in four. These were discontinued in 2010 after the Justice Guild release, due to insufficient sales. Mattel continued selling exclusives on their site (though in a different format) starting with Lobo in April 2010. Figures - 4.5" The line features three sets of collectible figures, the most popular and voluminous being the 4.5" figures which now has over 70 unique characters, not including repaints. The other two lines are the 3" die-cast line and the 10" rotocast line. Justice League Series 1 - 2003 *Batman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Superman Series 2 - 2003 *Batman *Batman (Black Variant) *The Flash *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *Superman *Superman (Dark Uniform) *Wonder Woman Series 3 ("Attack Armor") - 2003 *Attack Armor Batman *Attack Armor Green Lantern *Attack Armor Martian Manhunter *Attack Armor Superman 2-Pack Action Figures - 2003 *Night Flight Batman & Superman *Superman vs. Assault Armor Lex Luthor Deluxe Action Figures - 2003 *Crime Bust Batman *Power Escape Superman *Superman Twin Talon - Released in Latin America Only *Twin Turbo The Flash - Released in Latin America Only Vehicles - 2003 *Batplane *Javelin-7 with Superman Series 4 ("Mega Armor") - 2003 *Mega Armor Batman *Mega Armor Flash *Mega Armor Superman *Hawkgirl Playsets - 2003 *The Watch Tower Series 5 ("Mission Vision") - 2004 *Batman *Darkseid (Dark Gray Face) *Darkseid (Light Gray Face) *The Flash *Green Lantern *Superman *Wonder Woman Series 6 ("Mission Vision") - 2004 *Batman *The Flash *Superman *Superman Series 6 ("Mission Vision") Deluxe Action Figures - 2004 *Aqua Sled Batman *Solar Cannon Superman Series 6 ("Mission Vision") Vehicles - 2004 *Batcycle *Flashcycle *Green Lantern Cycle *Javelin-7 With Flash *Javelin-7 With Superman Series 7 ("Morph Gear") - 2004 *Batman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Superman *Ultra Humanite Series 8 ("Cyber Trakkers") - 2004 *The Flash *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *Superman Series 9 ("Silver Storm") - 2004 *Hawkgirl *Superman Exclusives - 2004 *NASCAR - Batman *NASCAR - The Flash *NASCAR - Green Lantern *NASCAR - Martian Manhunter *NASCAR - Superman *NASCAR - Wonder Woman Four Packs - 2004 *Journey To Atlantis - Superman with Scuba Gear, Green Lantern with Scuba Gear, Flash with Scuba Gear, Aquaman *The Rise Of Apokolips - Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Darkseid Justice League Unlimited Series 1 - 2004 Singles *Batman (tech suit w/gas mask) *The Flash (tech suit) *Martian Manhunter (translucent) *Superman (tech suit w/kryptonite) *Wonder Woman (yellow choker/bracelets w/plastic lasso) 3-Packs *Batman, Elongated Man, Hawkgirl *Superman, Martian Manhunter (translucent), Brainiac *The Flash, Dr. Fate, Green Arrow Series 2 - 2004 Singles *The Atom *The Flash (damaged uniform) *Green Lantern (circuit uniform) *Superman (damaged uniform) 3-Packs *Amazo, Starman, Superman *Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman *The Flash, Green Lantern, Series 3 - Spring 2005 Singles *Batman (damaged uniform) *Brainiac *Dr. Fate *Green Arrow *Hawkgirl (black damaged uniform) 3-Packs *[[Atom Smasher, The Flash, Green Lantern *Booster Gold, Superman, Martian Manhunter *Dove, Hawk, Wonder Woman Series 4 - 2005 Singles *Amazo (gold) *Anti-Amazo Flash *Anti-Amazo Superman *Starman 3-Packs *Aztek, Superman, Sinestro *Metamorpho, Batman, Wildcat *The Flash, Hawkgirl, Waverider Series 5 - 2005 Singles *Aquaman *Booster Gold *Cyber Defenders: Superman *Cyber Defenders: Batman *Red Tornado Series 6 - 2005 Singles *Atom Smasher *Dove *Hawk *Planet Patrol: Martian Manhunter *Planet Patrol: Wonder Woman Target Exclusives - 2005 *Batman, Bizarro, Wonder Woman *Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman *Wonder Woman (Planet Patrol), Superman (silver highlights), Brainiac *Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Orion Exclusives - 2005 *Green Lantern: Hal Jordan Vehicles - 2005 *Batcycle *Flash Cycle *Green Arrow Cycle DC Superheroes: Justice League Unlimited Series 1 - 2006 (Orange Package) Singles *Superman (w/Black Mercy) *Steel *Aztek *The Flash (w/rotor) *Supergirl 3-Packs *Green Lantern, Tomar Re, Kilowog *Lex Luthor (Injustice Gang jumpsuit), Copperhead, Mirror Master *Martian Manhunter, J'onn Jonnz, Martian Manhunter (clear) Series 2 - 2006 (Orange Package) Singles *Batman (w/ wings) *Waverider *Wildcat *Wonder Woman (w/blue cape) 3-Packs *Justice Lord Superman, Justice Lord Wonder Woman, Justice Lord Batman *Superman, Dr. Light, Aquaman (w/ cape) *Dr. Fate, Vixen, Hawkgirl Series 3 - 2006 (Orange Package) Singles *Batman *Superman (w/ super breath) *Rocket Red *Metamorpho *Copperhead 3-Packs *Katma Tui ("The Return" costume), Kyle Rayner, Arkkis Chummuck *Justice Lord Martian Manhunter, Justice Lord Green Lantern, Justice Lord The Flash *Zatanna, Batman, Shining Knight Series 4 - 2006 (Orange Package) Singles *Orion *Elongated Man *The Flash *Vigilante 3-Packs *Superman, Wonder Woman, The Demon Etrigan *K-Mart Exclusive 3 Pack: Superman (silver highlights), Supergirl (silver shirt), Steel *Toys-R-Us Exclusive 3 Pack: Justice Lord Batman ("tech circuits" deco), Justice Lord Hawkgirl, Justice Lord Superman ("tech circuits" deco) *Huntress, The Atom, Batman 6-Pack *Target Exclusive 6 Pack: Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Bizarro, Doomsday, Amazo (clear) San Diego Comic Con Exclusives *SDCC 2006: Solomon Grundy *SDCC 2006: Solomon Grundy (Slimed Variant) *SDCC 2007: Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, The Ray Series 5 - 2007 (Purple Package) Singles *Superman *Huntress *The Flash *The Shade *Dr. Light Re-Released Singles *Batman *Elongated Man *Orion *Steel *Supergirl *Vigilante 3-Packs *Lightray, Amazo, Nemesis *Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman *Huntress, The Atom, Batman Series 6 - 2007 (Purple Package) Singles *Wonder Woman (red sleeves) *Green Lantern (fluorescent green) *Shining Knight (w/sword) *Superman (red stripes) *Lex Luthor (bright green) 3-Packs *Superman, Dr. Light, Aquaman (with cape) *Superman, Wonder Woman, The Demon Etrigan, *Parasite, Stargirl, Aquaman (w/ two hands) *Green Arrow, Volcana, Hawk Series 7 - 2007 (Purple Package) 3-Packs *Sand, Star Sapphire, Superman *Deadshot, Big Barda, Martian Manhunter *Obsidian, Vigilante, Brainiac Series 8 - 2007 (Purple Package) Singles *Batman *Kyle Rayner *Vixen *Sinestro Re-Released Singles *Wonder Woman (w/blue cape) 3-Packs *Black Canary, The Joker, Batman *Hawkman, Alt. Flash, Rocket Red *Hawkman (Light Colored), Alt. Flash, Rocket Red *Superman (silver highlights), Supergirl (silver shirt), Steel 6-Pack *Target Exclusive 6 Pack:Justice Lord Batman, Justice Lord Wonder Woman, Justice Lord Superman, Bizarro (in non-show post-crisis colors), Doomsday (Lava), Amazo (with non-show Green Lantern effect) Series 9 - 2007 (Purple Package) Singles *Batman *Blue Devil *Zatanna *Mirror Master 3-Packs *Starman, The Flash, Dr. Fate *Justice Lord Batman ("tech circuits" deco), Justice Lord Hawkgirl, Justice Lord Superman ("tech circuits" deco) Series 10 - 2007 (Purple Package) 3-Packs *Ice, Fire (regular version), Green Lantern *Ice, Fire (regular version), Green Lantern (fluorescent variant) *Green Arrow, Supergirl, Ultra Humanite *Mr. Miracle, Orion, Darkseid *Justice Lord Superman, Justice Lord Wonder Woman, Justice Lord Batman *Superman, Batman, Martian Munhunter Exclusives *Toys "R" Us Exclusive: Original Members Collection *Target Exclusive 6 Pack: Batman, The Flash, Superman, Red Hood Joker (non-show costume), Gorilla Grodd, Lex Luthor (in non-show grey jumpsuit) DC Universe: Justice League Unlimited San Diego Comic Con 2008 Exclusive - July 2008 *Giganta Two-Pack (4.75" and 8") Wave One - August 2008 (Orange Package) Singles *Superman (in non-show black costume) *Hawkman *Stargirl *Kilowog *Batman (in classic non-show detective comic costume) Three-Packs *Green Lantern (fade), Captain Atom, Supergirl *Wonder Woman, The Flash, The Question *Fire (regular version), Green Lantern (fade), Ice Six-Packs *The Secret Society **Batman **The Flash **Superman **Red Hood Joker (non-show costume) **Gorilla Grodd (corrected show accurate colors) **Lex Luthor (corrected show accurate colors) *Attack from Apokolips **Mr. Miracle **Superman **Forager **Mantis **Darkseid **Lashina Wave Two - November 2008 (Orange Package) Singles *Superman (with Phantom Zone projector) *Sinestro (non-show comic Sinestro Corps costume) *Wonder Woman (with lasso) *Bizarro (corrected show accurate style) *Batman (navy blue, with Wonder Pig) Three-Packs *Galatea, Superman, Huntress *Green Lantern (bald), Captain Atom, Supergirl *Fire (regular version), Green Lantern (bald), Ice Six-Packs *Legends of the League **Crimson Fox **Superman **Deadman **B'wana Beast **Commander Steel **Vibe *Secret Society II **The Key **Batman (Navy Blue) **Silver Banshee **Shadow Thief **KGBeast **Atomic Skull Wave Three - First Quarter 2009 (Orange Package) Singles *Green Lantern/John Stewart (in non-show classic comic Green Lantern uniform) *Booster Gold (corrected show accurate colors) *Superwoman (non-show character) *Parasite *Dr. Fate (corrected show accurate colors) Three-Packs *Bruce Wayne (old), Batman (Terry McGinnis), Warhawk *Cheetah, The Shade, Lex Luthor (in prison jumpsuit) San Diego Comic Con 2009 Exclusive - July 2009 *Green Lantern Origins Three-Pack **Abin Sur (in non-show comic Green Lantern uniform) **Hal Jordan (in non-show flight suit) **Sinestro (in non-show comic Green Lantern uniform) Wave Four - Fall 2009 (Orange Package) Six-Packs *The League United **Mr. Terrific **Supergirl (adult) **Elongated Man (in 2nd non-show comic costume) **Obsidian **Superman **Hourman *Mutiny in the Ranks **Tala **Lex Luthor **Psycho Pirate **Dr. Polaris **Devil Ray **Gentleman Ghost Three-Packs *Batman (Navy Blue), Amanda Waller, General Wade Eiling *Superman, Blackhawk, Wonder Woman *Black Vulcan (non-show character), Apache Chief (non-show character), Samurai (non-show character) Wave Five - December 2009 (Orange Package) Six-Packs *Justice League Eclipsed **Superman (w/ eclipsing gem pieces) **Eclipso **Wonder Woman (w/ eclipsing gem pieces) **Hawkgirl (w/ eclipsing gem pieces) **The Flash **Green Lantern (w/ eclipsing gem pieces) *Attack from Thanagar **Paran Dul **Hro Talak **Lt. Kragger **Green Lantern **Hawkgirl (Thanagarian soldier) **Batman (Navy Blue) Three-Packs *Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, The Flash *Silver Banshee, Superman (red eyes), Metallo *Cyborg, Plastic Man, Mister Miracle Wave Six - February 2010 (Orange Package) Singles *Firestorm (non-show character) *Green Lantern/John Stewart (in non-show classic comic Green Lantern uniform) *Batman (Navy Blue) *Deadshot *Batman (in non-show black 89 film costume) Wave Seven - February 2010 (Orange Package) Singles *Green Arrow (corrected show accurate colors w/ Bow and Arrow) *Batman (corrected show accurate colors) *Aquaman (classic Superman: TAS costume) *Big Barda (w/ Mega Rod) *Star Sapphire Wave Eight - May 2010 Singles (Anniversary Packaging) *Plastic Man *Superman (w/ Bottle City of Kandor) *Brainiac (New Krypton comic accurate) *The Atom (Ryan Choi *non-show character*) *Martian Manhunter (corrected show accurate colors) Three-Packs (Orange Package) *Livewire, Superman, Weather Wizard *Batgirl, The Penguin, Nightwing Wave Nine - July 2010 (Anniversary Packaging) Singles *Flash (Barry Allen) (non-show character) *Mr. Terrific w/ T-spheres *Superman w/ Starro *Batman Beyond w/ Batarang *Power Ring (non-show character) Wave Ten - Fall 2010 (Anniversary Packaging) Singles *Ultraman (non-show character) *Red Tornado (corrected show accurate colors) *Captain Atom (in non-show comic accurate deco) *OMAC (non-show character) *Superman (Blue) *Superman (Red) (non-show characters) *Martian Manhunter (in non-show comic Final Crisis costume) Three-Packs - 2011 *Manhunter Robot, Green Lantern (fade), Manhunter Robot *Green Lantern (bald), Despero, Katma Tui (Hearts & Minds costume) *Warlord, Supergirl, Deimos *The Joker (Batman: TAS colors), Batman (Batman: TAS colors), Gray Ghost MattyCollector.com Exclusives Four-Packs of Singles *Gotham Criminal Four-Pack (February 15, 2009) **Harley Quinn **Scarecrow **Clock King **Bane *Legion of Superheroes Four-Pack (May 15, 2009) **Lightning Lad **Cosmic Boy **Saturn Girl **Brainiac 5 *Marvel Family Four-Pack (August 17, 2009) **The Wizard Shazam (non-show character) **Black Adam (non-show character) **Mary Marvel (non-show character) **Captain Marvel *Doom Patrol Four-Pack (November 16, 2009) **Mento (non-show character) **Negative Man (non-show character) **Robotman (non-show character) **Elasti-Girl (non-show character) *Justice Guild of America Four-Pack (February 16, 2010) **The Streak **Tom Turbine **Green Guardsman **Black Siren Three-Packs *Angle Man, Killer Frost, Firestorm (non-show character), convention exclusive 3-pack *Kyle Rayner, Goldface, Evil Star, convention exclusive 3-pack *Flash, Heatwave, Mirror Master, convention exclusive 3-pack *Adam Strange (non-show character), Animal Man (non-show character), Starman (non-show blue repaint) (September 15, 2011) *Golden Age Flash (non-show character), Golden Age Green Lantern (non-show character), Golden Age Hawkman (non-show character) (September 15, 2011) Oversized Singles *Lobo (June 15, 2010) *S.T.R.I.P.E. (July 15, 2011) Two-Packs *2 parademons (November 15, 2010) *Darkseid & Kalibak (December 15, 2010) Seven-Pack * Dr. Midnight, Creeper, Johnny Thunder, Thunderbolt, Gypsy, Crimson Avenger, and Speedy (November 15, 2011)"AFi First Look – The JLU Fan-Demanded Collection Boxed Set", JuliusMarx, Action Figure Insider site, published 20 September 2011. Final release Three-Packs These will be for sale on MattyCollector.com, one per month starting July 2012 * Mongul, Wonder Woman, Batman (July 16, 2012) * Future Static, Aquagirl, Micron (August 15, 2012) * Herafter Superman, Vandal Savage, Batman (dark blue/grey) (September 17, 2012) * Guy Gardner, Detective Batman, Martian Manhunter (show accurate) (October 15, 2012) * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), Booster Gold (show accurate), Translucent Fire (November 15, 2012) * Toyman, Dr. Destiny, Firefly (December 17, 2012) Notes External links *- Matty Collector Justice League Unlimited *ToyOtter report on the jump from DC Direct to Mattel *Detailed JLU Figure Listings - Justice League *Detailed JLU Figure Listings - Justice League Unlimited *Detailed JLU Figure Listings - DC Superheroes: Justice League Unlimited *Detailed JLU Figure Listings - DC Universe: Justice League Unlimited Category:DC Comics action figure lines Category:2000s toys Category:Mattel Category:Justice League (TV series) Category:Justice League in other media